Incredulous Zed (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Shaper of Worlds | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be; formerly Impericon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Two mouths (one upon his throat), three eyes, no nose. | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Michael Allred | First = Silver Surfer Vol 7 1 | Death = Silver Surfer Vol 7 15 | HistoryText = Conflict with the Never Queen At some point a romantic relationship between the cosmic entity known as Eternity -- the embodiment of all time and reality -- and the cosmic entity known as the Queen of Nevers -- the embodiment of all possibility -- created a place where the universe, all of time, and all possibilities were one, and anything could happen, a Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be. During one such romantic moment, Incredulous Zed used the Edge of Reality, a sword which could cut through reality itself, to infiltrate the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be, and steal the Never Queen's heart, which he used to power the Impericon. As the Never Queen approached the Impericon, seeking to reclaim her heart, the mysterious benefactor behind the theft prompted Zed to choose the Silver Surfer to combat her and protect the Impossible Palace and used Dawn Greenwood as a leverage to force him fight the Queen on Impericon's behalf, but when the Herald destroyed Zed's cambots, thus preventing them from monitoring the subsequent battle, the benefactor decided it was time for Zed to take a more direct role. He once again bestowed upon Zed the Edge of Reality and commanded that he kill the Queen of Nevers himself. As Zed set out to confront the Queen, the Surfer returned to Impericon and with Dawn's help retrieved the Queen's heart, destroying the Impericon in the process, though he held it together with the Power Cosmic long enough for its inhabitants to escape. As the Surfer returned to the Queen in order to give her back her heart, Zed confronted him for having destroyed the Impossible Palace, but was quickly defeated when the Surfer stabbed him with the Edge of Reality. For his crime, Eternity cast him out of the universe and into the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be where he was surprised to discover he was once again with his mysterious benefactor, who transformed him into a slave for his failure, the lowly Zee. Last Days Later, while attempting to outrun the collapse of the Multiverse caused by the final incursion, the Silver Surfer and Dawn Greenwood encountered their future selves. Dawn told her past self where to escape the known universe through a tear in the fabric of reality, and the pair found themselves in what appeared to be a vast blank void, a plane of non-existence. Glorian then revealed himself to be the mysterious benefactor and explained that he, along with his new assistant, the lowly Zee, had created the escape route to rescue the Silver Surfer from the end of everything. Next Glorian disclosed that where they stood was not in fact an empty void, rather upon his master, the Shaper of Worlds. At the behest of the Shaper of Worlds, Dawn and the Silver Surfer then began recreating the known universe within the Lands of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be, with Glorian and the Surfer focusing on the cosmic, while Dawn and Zee concentrated on Earth. But the pair soon began to alter things to their own desires. The Surfer resurrected then killed Galactus; meanwhile, Dawn quickly realized that her crafting was merely two-dimensional, so she created another Silver Surfer to help her, but all the changes upset the Shaper of Worlds. After most of these anomalies were dealt with, and the Shaper of Worlds was weak enough, Glorian killed him, in order to break free from his control. With Glorian rising to power, the lowly Zee revealed his true identity to the Surfer and Dawn, that of the Incredulous Zed. However, Zed let his intentions of ultimately betraying Glorian show, for which Glorian killed him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}